Httyd: Legend of The BoneKnapper
by V.L.9090 - Veyonce
Summary: Summary: Yay! Astrid POV of HTTYD: Legend Of The BoneKnapper. First ever FanFic BTW. Also some characters added. I know my summary sucks, but- Firsy ever fanfic and all, so yeah- Enjoy. :)
1. Destynee

**Hi ****guys. So this is my first ever FanFic, so constructive criticism, tips, anything with my grammar being absolutely horrible is allowed. Ok I'm going to stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

**- Chapter One -**

Hi, I'm Astrid and this is Berk. One of the craziest places you can ever visit. It all quieted down though when the pests started being our allies and friends. You might be wondering ''what kind of pests can be your friends'', well then good question. While other people have normal animals, Berk has…well we have DRAGONS. Strange I know, but how they got here is a hold different story and how they became our friends is a hold different story that should be told by a hole nother' person.

* * *

><p><span><strong>- Home -<strong>

It was one of those normal but not normal days, or should I say nights on Berk. I was in my room, on my bed, doing something that I wasn't even sure if I ever did. I was actually gazing up into the sky, looking at the stars. While trying to make out a few constellations my dad, Michael Hofferson, came into my room, saying ''Dear Astrid can you come downstairs with me and your mother'', without that serious look on his face that made me, well not scared, but kind of not want to come down with them. I answered with a ''Ok'', and a nod. Although, I wanted to ask why? I knew not to question your parents. It shows some kind of respect, I don't know. He shut the door and I made a huge sigh, but not to big for anyone to hear that wasn't inside the room. I really didn't want to get up because today I blew off some steam by throwing my axe around and I am still kind of sore.

You might be asking yourself, ''why?'', well because the twins took a number on me today. Both were stupid enough to make up their own little legend, or myth that there was hidden treasure buried under the sand on the beach. While using there two headed Zippleback to dig like crazy, they were fighting on who gets to keep it.

I had to break up the fight and we all had to dig their dragon up from under the sand because the huge hole collapsed down on them to where the only thing you could see was their to heads sticking out of the large sand opening in the beach. After digging a more than a ton, and I me more, dragon out of the sand we went our separate ways right after Fishlegs gave them a lecture about stupid myths that you make up, and how their dragon could have gotten hurt. I'm not really the lecture type, so I went home after punching both the twins in the stomach saying 'never do it again' and 'do that again or ever, next ones going to be life or death'. And they understood that, surprisingly.

But, anyway back to me. I went downstairs, one step at a time, which meaning not to eager to have a parent-daughter talk. Once I got to the last step I was astounded to see another girl sitting next to them. I rose an eyebrow trying to figure out Why In The World Is This Girl Sitting In The Living Room With My Parents.(BTW meant to make that all caps). She was cute. Long brown hair, brown eyes, doesn't look like a peasant girl, so she dressed pretty nice. Kind of like me almost. Boots with a heel and some leather straps going up and down the long fur thing that goes up to your ankle and leg. A red-bluish top. A armor like skirt that looked similar to mine, but not to similar to where you would get the two mixed up. And arm warmers that had bands going up and down her arms, just like me. She smiled at me like I would smile when I would smirk at someone. I liked this girl already, although I might not see her ever again. Surprisingly, I smiled back.

When my parents saw me they smiled also. I sat down next to them, with the girl at the center end of the table, and asked, ''So, what did you guys want to talk about''. They both looked toward the girl that I described earlier and my mom said, '' This is Destynee and she will be staying here with us for a while''. I just smiled and asked why. Dad, said ''Because dear Astrid she just got to Berk and she has nowhere to go'', then all of a sudden he made that face when he was pleading with me, since I was so stubborn. He asked,'' So, me and your mother were wondering if she could sleep with you for as long as she needed to''.

All of a sudden, without even knowing it I went wide eyed and a little offended of the fact that I looked like a girl who would possibly be capable of sharing a room with someone. My dad got the message and said, '' Dearest Astrid she has no where else to go and we don't have enough room in the house for her to sleep anywhere else''. I closed my eyes and sent out a puff/sigh threw my nose and said,'' Ok fine-'', before resuming I look at this so called Destynee girl saying,'' but you better not touch anything in my room, GOT IT!'', she answered with a way to quick scared like head nod.

My parents just shook their heads and left it alone, which was weird, but I didn't pay any mind to it. And after that they actually left the house. I was still glaring at the girl when she said, ''You can stop staring at me like that, you know''. She didn't even look scared anymore, she actually had a smirk on her face that made me look at her confused with an eyebrow furrowed up. ''Look'', she started, ''I don't want any trouble here, ok'', saying that with a reassuring expression on her perfectly formed face. 'Wait, why am I taking in her details', I thought to myself. I didn't care at the time cause I still liked this girl just a tad bit, but not to much anymore since she seemed like she wanted control over me.

She was brave, cunning, strategic looking, and she was exactly like me so far. I liked this girl. With that I said, with a smirk, ''I like you we should be friends in no time''.

And with that I showed her to our, wait I'm already saying 'our', wow this girl sure does know how to mess with who you see her as. Well, so on, I showed her to our room and she sat on the bed. '' I call dibs on the b-'', she got thrown off by a huge ball of fire that shot right into one of the houses. Gobber's house was already on fire, so we both raced outside to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me cause it wasn't what you expected it to be. I wanted to introduce a new character that might be in any other FanFics I ever write. But she will have different names. I am Vampire Diaries crazy so I might name her Elena the most of all other names, and all those FanFics might be connected with different stories I write. Ok so review please. I seriously need to know if I should keep writing this and anything else. Ok thanks for watching, or reading, or whatever. And a special thanks to one person who encouraged me to write this and keep my head up from that insecure state. ''If you don't like it don't read it'' she or he said. Oh and srry it's not that long. I'm used to reading very long FanFic Chapters. I'll try to make them longer, although I don't know how long long is in the FanFic world because this was only 2 story pages and 1 authors note p.g. So can someone tell me how long long is. Thanks :D <strong>** BTW new story trailer coming out today or tomorrow at least.**


	2. FIRE!

**AN: Hey guys. So here's the next chapter. Oh and I just made that story trailer if you really want to check it out. Hope you like that one and this on, also. Ok enough typing/writing…here's your story.**

**- Chapter Two - Fires –**

Previously on Astrid's POV…So I met this girl Destynee. We now have to share rooms together. SUCKS. But I think we can get along if we try. Not like me, I know. I'm just feeling extra generous today for some odd reason. That's all that's important that happened. But, we last left off outside my house.

**- Outside -**

Me and my new called roomie ran outside looking at a few burning building, but not to many. I remember how it smelled and how death-like dragon raids used to be. This didn't smell like a dragon raid, but it sure did look like one at the beginning when they started. I looked back at the girl, Destynee, and she looked towards me. She mouthed 'What's going on'. I responded with a shrug and a head nod, meaning 'I don't know'.

Since I didn't see a dragon in the sky, I was just as confused. Which is why I asked Berk's so called ''dragon conquer'' if he knows what's going on.

''Hiccup?'', I asked with wide eyes trying to get an answer to what was going on.

''I don't know, Astrid. The only thing that could have caused a fire this big is a dragon.'', he said with a just as confused face as I had.

Although it was a serious time, Snotlout spotted my new roomie and just had to flirt with her.

I didn't pay any mind to the conversation though, but I knew he was flirting with her because of the annoyance in her face and eyes.

**- Sorry guys, but I just wanted to tell you what Snot was saying to Destynee -**

**- Destynee's POV -**

''Ugh! Can you leave me alone, PLEASE!'', I said with a little knot in my throat trying to hold back punching this little… I don't know, in the face.

''Come on baby, you know you like me'', he started with a trying to have a seductive voice.

''By the way my names Snotlout'', the strange dude said with a nod that went up like he was trying to say 'Sup'.

''And my names 'Ima hit ya if ya don't get out ma face!', I exclaimed back with a furious look in my eyes.

I think he recognized this look from someone, cause he finally took a few steps back with a scared look and his hands up.

''Just tryin' to hold a conversation. Plus I know everyone on Berk, and I haven't seen you around lately, so I decided to keep you company''. Then he rose his eyebrows up and down like he was some kind of worthy jock guy, although he looked like one. Big and burly. Strong looking, but seems like the guy who would go to the next prettiest thing, if he saw one.

But, he, he really ticked me off with him just being him. So two choices… One- Get out my face, so you wont have bruises, or choice Two- Keep on Flirtin with ya ole raggedy tale and wake up with scratches, bruises, and acing muscles.

So I guess he picked choice two cause, he just wouldn't shut up talking to mea'. Next thing he knew, he saw me close my eyes, shrug, and shake my head, cause right after that he got a two hundred pound punch in the stomach and the face with a exclamation of, ''THAYS WHAT YOU GET!''.

I saw some other teens standing next to each other and back at that guy. SnurtLoot something. I don't know. I didn't pay any attention to him. I was still making up choices for him to pick.

Since I had no idea where I was I walked over to Astrid. 'Can't believe I'm already calling her by her name, strange for me, but she seems like a nice, mean girl that glares first, hits second, and talks last.' I thought to myself as I walked over to her.

**- Astrid's POV -**

Destynee came walking over next to me while I was still talking to Hiccup.

''You seriously don't know what's happening at all, Hiccup?''. I asked with a still confused expression on my face.

''Nope. It's crazy. How can we have a fire that no one made, not even a dragon?'', He said that with his hands going every where. Something that he doesn't realize he does, ever.

''I don't know. Maybe you should go and talk to your dad.'', I said with a hopeful face to what was going on here.

''Yeah, your right. Thanks, Astrid''. He said with that goofy lop side smile I hadn't seen all night that I desperately needed with the events that were happening today.

So, I smiled back. Something that I also needed to do more often.

Once I realized that Destynee was looking at my head smirking with that 'I know what your up to' smile I asked, ''What?''

Answering with still a smirk on her face, she said, ''You like that guy, don'tch ya''.

I rolled my eyes and answered with a sigh and , ''Whats it ta you''.

''Oh nothing…'', she said trailing off with that smirk getting bigger and bigger by the minute, ''just wanted to know.''

When she finished talking I could hear Stoick, our chief of Berk, giving orders to us all, which stopped Hiccup in his tracks of talking to him. ''Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout I need you all to get on your dragons and stop these fires!'', we all nodded and got on our dragons, while I forgot all about Destynee.

**- Destynee's POV -**

I was furious. How could she have forgotten me that quick. Ugh! Well I'll let her off this time, since I'm new to her notice ability and all. Well, since she did forget me I guess I'll just have to find a dragon to ride on myself.

While running around Vikings screaming ''FIRE!'' I was looking for a dragon to ride. While looking, I didn't even notice these peoples chief giving out orders like, ''Gronkels aim for the roofs!'', and all. So I kept on going, until I found a Zippleback, much to my surprise, tangled up in its two heads. I got it untangled in record speed but since they didn't know me the two dragons(or dragon, I don't know) didn't even come near me, so I had to gain it's trust without fish or food.

By time I was finished Astrid came walking my way. She looked furious, but I didn't care. I would have done the same thing to someone who was messing around with dragons at a time like this.

She rolled her eyes cause she sensed that I didn't care and pointed her head to the group of teens. I followed, saying bye to my two new friends on one body. Giving me some kind of roar, I just took it as a sad but excited bye, since I actually said never mind to the hold helping thing and started playing with them to gain their trust or its trust. I still don't even know if it's two dragons or one, honestly.

**- Astrid's POV -**

I was furious with her. And I think she knew it, but you could tell that she didn't care. I wouldn't have cared either. UGH! Why did this girl have to be exactly like me? It kind of makes it hard to tell which one has the dominance over the other.

While we walked over to the group of teens, the fires were out, thank the gods.(AN:I personally think that 'thank the gods' is wrong because of the fact that there is only one God and that is the one and only God, so I'm just saying 'thank the gods' so the story will still be in tact of the show and movie and the shorts, thanks). Once we got to the other teens I noticed that Snot wasn't too eager to see Destynee. Probably because she punched him all to way to the next generation, but, like before, I didn't care.

As soon as I was about to go talk to Hiccup he stopped me in my tracks when he said, ''Alright team, we got a mission''.(AN:I don't know if that is what he exactly said, I just tried to make it sound familiar enough to where I didn't have to go watch the movie again.) I was so happy to where I said, ''YES!''. Followed by all the other teens.

While Snotlout saying, ''There is no way I am getting on a boat to go look for a fake dragon'', saying that with a reassuring look on his face and his arms crossed.

And there was no way I was going to let Snotface, my laughable nickname for his nickname, ruin this adventure, even though it might be a fake piece of junk. I hadn't had an adventure in so long. So in response I nearly knocked him off his feet by punching him in his stomach, once more, like Destynee did.

He grabbed his stomach in pain, while the other teens groaned at the deadly punch. But, surprisingly Destynee only laughed at the gesture.

**- Time Skip – On The Way To Walk Home -**

Destynee and I walked home. Breaking the silence between us, she spoke. ''So, mission huh?'', she said looking straight ahead and not at me. I answered with a nod, to sleepy to talk at that moment. I think she sensed it, so she didn't say anything else.

**- Destynee's POV -**

I knew not to stretch a subject on a tired person. I mean it's obvious that shes tired. She just directed a five times her size dragon to take down fires that kep growing. That's why I let Astrid be as we walked the remainder of the walk home silently. I wasn't tired I knew how not to be tired. But it was so strange how we got each other and knew each other already. It was weird, but I didn't feel like stretching the subject in my brain.

Just as I was about to walk in a voice called out saying …

**AN: Hey guys. I hoped you liked this chapter. I think I made it long without even knowing I was. Since it is 4 pages long and all. Since I was with Destynee during what you guys probably wanted to see the most, I'll write a chapter of Astrid riding Stormfly taking down the fires. All you have to do is ask for it. Cause I don't want to write a chapter that no ones going to like. Okay then…Until next chapter. **


End file.
